


Brooding

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're being watched. </p><p>Post series, spoilers ahoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brooding

The six of them walked along the beach, in various states of relaxation. The one in grey had his shoes off, dangling over a shoulder, with his pants rolled up. He skittered in and out of the water now and then, laughing. Yellow leaned close to Pink Dress, whispering something that made her giggle.

The guy with the ponytail was at the back, hands in his pockets, not saying anything. He listened to their banter, however, and had a slight smile on his face. Green Jacket near skipped back to him and made a pointed remark. Ponytail held his hands up in protest, and Green Jacket instantly captured one and walked along side by side with him, hand in hand. 

Red never seemed to change his own position in the group intentionally, but somehow he was within the orbit of first one, then another. A thoughtful comment to Pink Dress. A goodnatured eyeroll at Yellow, who laughed and made a 'curses' gesture at whatever gambit being seen through. A steadying hand on Grey Jacket's shoulder when he was startled while skittering past by a seagull divebombing him, and nearly fell over. A grin at Green Jacket, and a sardonic amused comment to Ponytail. 

The man watching had his hands in the pockets of his own grey jacket. He'd adopted the clothing of this planet, or near enough to it, at least. Grey jacket over black jeans, and boots. Not that it mattered. Not that any of it mattered, except the group on the beach. They were far enough away that could they see him, they would've assumed he was just a random beachgoer.

Another man wandered up next to him and leaned on the rail, his own body language considerably more fluid and relaxed. "Sid-sempai," he said affectionately. "They're quite well."

Sid Bamick sighed, and scooted across a little to lean against the man. The cold wind was illusory for them. All of it was illusory. If he didn't focus minute to minute on maintaining the feel of his clothes, of the pavement underneath him, of the cold wind, it'd all fade, and he'd become nothing more than a thought of a memory once had. 

The only things that felt real were the group of six, and Basco next to him. "I know," he sighed, then he turned to give Basco a small grin. "As if _you_ don't fuss."

Basco had the grace to nod, at that. He slung an arm around Sid's back affectionately.

No one could see them, though Sid had thought once or twice that Pink -- Ahim -- had reacted oddly when he'd been in the room. Didn't matter that Basco was still in his usual outfit. Everything was different, now. He wasn't sure if he and Basco could've ever been friends, or whatever-they-were-now, while still alive .

"We should move on, Sid-sempai," Basco said softly.

Sid shook his head, voice rough. "And do what? I don't think I could. You go whenever you want."

Basco made a soft tchh sound. 

No, he couldn't move on. He didn't think he knew how, now, though the pull had been strong in the early days. Didn't think he knew the way any more. He'd dissipate one day, pulled apart into the wind, and that was how it should be.


End file.
